


as we are

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [27]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beth Lives, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never made excuses, they never made explanations.  That was just who they were—Alison-and-Beth, Beth-and-Alison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we are

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Beth - sister kisser.

“Tony,” Beth said, tugging on her brother’s hand.  “This is Alison.”

Alison smiled, extending her hand.  “I’ve heard a lot about you.  I’m very happy you’ve slowed down long enough to meet us.”

Beth elbowed Alison in the arm.  Alison mouthed _What?_

Tony cleared his throat, taking Alison’s hand.  “Nice to meet you.  _Wow_ , you’re gorgeous.  You must do your hair in the morning, unlike this one.” He pointed a thumb in Beth’s direction.

Beth rolled her eyes.  “Tony’s been helping us.  He’s already met Sarah, and we’re Skyping with Cosima soon.  Now, let’s head out and meet Art at his place, I’m starving.”  After the suicide attempt, after Sarah rescued her and they started putting the pieces together, Beth was focused on keeping their strange little club tightly woven together.

“Sounds good,” Alison said cheerfully, gathering her purse.  “I’ll go get the car started.”

Before she left, Beth leaned in and pecked her on the lips.  There wasn’t even a second of pause before Alison kissed back, letting her hand linger on Beth’s waist, like it was the most natural thing in the world.  They never made excuses, they never made explanations.  That was just who they were—Alison-and-Beth, Beth-and-Alison.  Closer than the twins, closer than close.  They always ended up with each other. 

Beth grabbed her coat, but Tony stayed in the doorway, hands in his pockets.  “What?” Her cheeks reddened.

“Nothin’,” Tony said, grinning slyly.  “Sister kisser.”

“Come on, jerk,” Beth said, pulling him out the door.


End file.
